The invention concerns an extension guide for a movable furniture part, comprising at least one rail which is oriented horizontally in the mounting position and an entrainment member for a drive device for the movable furniture part. The entrainment member can be detachably fastened on the rail, and the entrainment member can be brought from a release position in a fixing position with the rail by way of a fastening movement of the entrainment member. Moreover, the invention concerns an arrangement comprising such an extension guide, and a drive device for the movable furniture part. The invention further concerns an item of furniture comprising the previously-mentioned extension guide and the previously-mentioned arrangement respectively. Furthermore, the invention concerns a method for fastening an entrainment member on a rail of an extension guide for a movable furniture part, in which the entrainment member is brought from a release position in a fixing position with the rail by way of a fastening movement.
In the industrial sector of furniture fittings, miscellaneous mechanic devices for moving a movable furniture part, as for example a drawer or a flap, have already been known for many years. Especially with drawers, so-called ejection devices are known with which an unlocking of the ejection device is effected by pressing on the movable furniture part situated in the closing position, whereupon the movable furniture part is ejected in opening direction. In a reverse manner, however, retracting devices are also known by which the movable furniture part is automatically retracted into a closing position, in particular in the last closing section. Examples of various kinds of drive devices for movable furniture part are disclosed in WO 2014/008519 A1 or in WO 2010/129971 A1.
Now, such drive devices mostly have in common that a movement transmission between the movable furniture part and the furniture carcass has to be carried out somewhere. Especially if such drive devices are applied with a drawer, these drive devices are arranged in the area of the extension guide. Mostly, the drive device is assembled in a housing, wherein a movable component of this drive device can be coupled with an entrainment member for the execution of the opening of closing movement. This entrainment member can be arranged, e.g., on a carcass rail or on a drawer rail.
Now it is already known to not a priori build such entrainment members in a fixed connection with the respective rail, but to detachably fasten this entrainment member on the respective rail. For this purpose the entrainment member is brought from a release position in a fixing position with the rail by a fastening movement of the entrainment member. An example for such a catch-connectable activator or entrainment member is disclosed in WO 2009/047139 A1. This activator or entrainment member can here be coupled with a self-retracting device and a retracting device respectively and is not a part of an ejection device.
A problem with such entrainment members which can be retrofitted especially occurs when the extension guide is already mounted to the furniture carcass. In that case, it is actually difficult with the entrainment member to reach the areas designated for retrofitting. Therefore, it is often the case that an extension guide has to be removed, subsequently the entrainment member has to be fastened accordingly, and then the extension guide has to be mounted again to the furniture carcass.